


Emo + Punk = Love?

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A modern verse where the Titans used to exist, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, By Eren being emo and Levi being punk we are talking of the fashion style only, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, but are now gone.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Eren is Emo. Levi is Punk. They are 18 years old childhood friends who live together as roommates to save on rent.Despite having feelings for each other, neither of them has confessed yet.





	Emo + Punk = Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Wattpad user BellaBeach200
> 
> If you like the story, please Kudos and Comment.

Eren applied hairspray to his hair, set the can down and with a final look in the mirror, he nodded and exited his room, walked down the hall and into Levi's room and flopped down on Levi's bed with a sigh.

Eren wore black jeans, a gray short sleeved shirt with a skull design taking over most of the shirt, a black, simple beanie. He also wore a silver necklace with two overlapping wings, as well as a ring with wings on it.

Levi is his best friend whom he has romantic feelings for. Eren is pansexual, though he has never told Levi that for fear that it might make Levi dislike him, even though he knew that said fear was stupid since Levi is gay and one of the most openminded people he has ever known.

Despite having feelings for Levi, Eren could never bring himself to confess his feelings, as he didn't think Levi would ever like him back.

He would love to be with Levi, but he felt like he was lucky enough that they were friends and lived together. Well, they had known each other since they were both 4, so it only made sense for them to move in together later to save on rent and other things.

Eren snapped out of his thoughts with a blush on his face when Levi called his name and asked what he was doing in his room.

"Do you want to go play video games and fail at beating me at Call of Duty again?" Eren asked, chuckling at the last sentence Levi wasn't the best at video games, but he didn't care. He was spending time with him.

“Sure,” Levi replied, turning back to his screen which he had neglected when Eren had come in and gone back to tapping on his keyboard. “Give me a moment though, I need to finish this paper first; then we can play,”

“Okay,” Eren agreed, getting off the bed and heading to where the console was and began setting it up. “What is it about?” Eren asked, his head cocked to the side curiously, referring to the paper Levi was working on, turning to look at Levi as he spoke.

Levi wore a black and white striped short sleeved shirt, black buckled jeans, a large, black studded belt, and a black sleeveless vest.

“The history of the Titan’s invasion and the effect it has had on humanity,” Levi responded absentmindedly, letting out a sigh and keeping most of his focus on the screen.

"Oh," Eren breathed absentmindedly, before realizing what Levi had said and was barely able to hold himself back from cringing at that. The Titans had had a free reign on the earth and only recently had they been annihilated. Their country only gaining its freedom from them only 10 or so years ago, and with his family being one of the Titan’s many casualties, the wounds they had caused were still too fresh for him to be able to think about the Titans without getting angry.

Eren put the thoughts of the Titans on hold and started thinking about another matter instead, such as the fact that he was thinking about confessing to Levi today and was feeling nervous about it. He hopes Levi likes him back but even if he didn’t share the same feelings, he only hoped they could still be friends after that.

He cared about Levi too much to let his feelings destroy their friendship.  
  
Levi saved his file and turned his computer off, releasing a deep and loud sigh as he did. " Done, " he said as he spun around in the chair to face Eren, dark circles under his eyes but a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Let's go, let's go, let's go!!!" Eren said excitedly as he tried to pull Levi out of his chair, something that Levi allowed with a chuckle.

“Calm down,” He said, ruffling Eren’s hair, his eyes glinting with amusement as he spoke. “The game isn’t going to run away,” He assured as he let Eren pull him towards the console.

“I know,” Eren replied, sticking his tongue out at Levi, which only earned him another chuckle from the raven-haired man, as he sat down and put the CD in the machine and turned the console, whooping excitedly when the title of the game appeared on the screen and handing Levi a controller and taking one for himself and clicking for the game to start.

“Are you ready?” Eren asked, biting on his lower lip as he chose the setting.

“Yes,” Levi replied, straightening his posture and getting comfortable just as the game started.

Eren sat closely to Levi, trying to flirt. Their knees were touching, and Eren had a small blush on his face as he smiled and played with Levi.

"What?!" Eren yelled indignantly, his eyes wide and voice filled with shock, loosely holding the controller in his slack hands.

  
"See? I'm not terrible at playing video games," Levi said smugly, chuckling at his reaction. He loved this goofball, but he thought Eren was straight.

Since Eren never said anything about possibly being gay even though Levi came out, Levi assumed he had to be straight.

Which he knew is dumb of him since he should have just asked if he really wanted to know for sure. Eren already knew that Levi is gay, so Levi knew there was no way he would hate or be angry at him if he had asked, and would tell him without automatically assuming that Levi had feelings for him, what with them being childhood friends and all that.

But even knowing that, Levi still couldn’t bring himself to ask Eren about it. Levi smiled softly as a blush rose to his cheeks  
  
Eren stuck out his tongue at Levi, huffing petulantly as he started a new game, Levi had never won before! But Eren couldn't focus on the game.

He was just anxious about his feelings and he just wanted to confess, but he was too afraid of doing so. The fear of the possibility he would be rejected and that Levi might grow to hate him if learned about Eren’s feelings kept him kept him from doing so.

Maybe he should just bite the bullet, gather his courage and confess. If Levi really did grow to hate him for having feelings, then he just hadn’t meant as much to Levi as he had thought and Levi just simply wasn’t worthy of being a part of his life.

The only thing that really had him hesitating was that if that were to happen and Levi didn’t share his feelings and grew to hate him for them, then Eren might have to move out and try to find another place to live and another housemate to help with rent and the such, as well as the sadness of losing someone he had known pretty much all his life and thought was his best friend.

But he knew he couldn’t just keep it in. Despite being happy with even being just friends with Levi, keeping his feelings hidden from the other was eating him alive. At this point, he wanted to do this mainly to get the weight off his shoulders than anything else.

Eren sighed as Levi won again. He set down the controller and turned to look at Levi who had already been looking at him with furrowed brows and a gaze full of confusion.

"Hey, Levi? Do you think I could tell you something?" Eren said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, Anytime," Levi replied, swallowing heavily as hope filled his veins and had his throat tightening. He was seriously hoping it was going to be what he thought it is. But at the same time, he knew his luck, the chances of what Eren wanted to say being that he isn’t straight and had feelings for Levi abysmal, to say the least. Levi had to believe that Eren wasn’t going to confess and that what he was going to say was something else to save himself from disappointment.

“Well,” Eren began hesitantly, trailing off before taking a deep breath and starting again. “I’m pansexual,” He said finally in a rush before hurriedly going on when he noticed Levi’s lips part as if he was going to speak. “And, I like you. Like, romantically like you. In fact, I love you, and have for years now," Eren said the last sentence looking at Levi nervously.

"I understand if you don't return my feelings..." Eren said looking down, unable to look at Levi at that moment as all he wanted to do was kiss Levi.  

It was quiet for a moment that had Eren fidgeting. "So..." Eren said awkwardly wondering if Levi liked him back, well, that's what he hoped. He would kill to be Levi’s boyfriend, and while he is exaggerating, words could not describe his love for Levi.

He wondered just how soft his lips were, Eren bit his lip and looked at Levi’s he wanted him super badly. Eren looked into Levi’s eyes with his big green ones, sitting pretty close to Levi at that point.

Levi’s breath hitched, his eyes widened as he stared back at Eren and he had to grasp his chest above where his heart laid as he felt like his heart was going to beat its way out of his chest.

Eren likes him. No. Not only does Eren Yeager, his longtime best friend _like_ him, but Eren also  _loves_ him.

This day has officially overtaken the number one spot of being the best day of Levi’s life. The second place now was taken by the day Eren agreed to be his housemate, the third now the day they became friends, the fourth, the day they had first met, and the fifth being the day the Titans were eradicated.

Levi felt like climbing the tallest mountain and screaming that Eren loves him from the mountaintop.

He settled for lunging forward and pulling Eren into his arms instead, whispering that he felt the same and confessions of his feelings in his ear over and over again.

If time would freeze, he hoped it would be in this moment. If he could preserve any moment for eternity, it would be this one, because Eren loves him, and his feelings weren’t one-sided like he had assumed they were for _years_.

Levi pulled back and stared at Eren with a bright smile on his face. “I love you, too,” He whispered, bringing his hand up and holding Eren’s face in his hands, one hand on each cheek, rubbing his thumbs against the apple of Eren’s cheeks gently, staring straight into Eren’s eyes.

Before long, he couldn’t contain himself and he was resting his forehead against Eren’s own for a moment. “May I?” He asked, his gaze lowering to Eren’s lips before moving back up to Eren’s own. 

Eren swallowed roughly and nodded, closing his eyes and waiting.

With a small smile, Levi leaned down and pressed his lips against Eren’s in a languid kiss, feeling Eren let out a contented sigh against his lips as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Levi as he did so. They pulled back from the kiss and stared at each other quietly, feeling dazed and happy.

Eren leaned back in and dropped a peck onto Levi’s lips. “Does that mean we are dating now?” He murmured against Levi’s lips hopefully.

Levi chuckled at that and pulled Eren into another kiss, this one harder than the previous one, before pulling back and laughing at the adorably dazed expression on Eren’s face. 

“Yes, Eren,” He replied, catching his attention again. “As long as you want us to be, we are boyfriends now,”  
Eren grinned happily before he launched himself at Levi, knocking the man to the ground and pressing his lips against Levi’s smiling ones in a deep kiss. 

They have had feelings for each other for years but hadn't confessed until now for fear of being rejected and or hated by the other. But now they had finally done it, and now that they were together, arms wrapped around the other and lips pressed to each other's, they knew they would be trying the hardest they humanly can to make this relationship work. 

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit Eren wears in this story is a mix of this outfit https://fi.pinterest.com/pin/A24zQAEQALoFJnPO5FzctEk/ and this outfit https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b4/30/b5/b430b51a28c6a88d50e81592d7ab534e.jpg
> 
> Levi, on the other hand, wore a mix of those two outfits: http://www.aliexpress.com/item/men-punk-vest-2015-male-fashion-style-vest-costume-personalized-slim-vest-mens-novelty-vest/32374224960.html and https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Free-shipping-Rock-rivet-punk-black-male-singer-high-imitation-pipi-nightclub-stage-fashion-leather/32375983483.html


End file.
